Season 1 (1989-1990)
Sesame Street Season 1 premiered on November 10,1989. of the program and Sesame Workshop has been celebrating the occasion with well as a week-long takeover Episodes 0001 - 0010 Episode 0001 - Everything Comes Back To Sesame Street Episode 0002 - Halloween Special Episode 0003 - Billy's Speech Problem Episode 0004 - Little Richard's Checkup Episode 0005 - Elmo´s Animal Adventures Episode 0006 - Little Jerry And The Monotones Arrive On Sesame Street Episode 0007 - Guess What's Next Episode 0008 - The Grand High Triangle Lover Arrives On Sesame Street Episode 0009 - Meryl Sheep Checks In! Episode 0010 - Funella Furgus And Phoebe Move To Sesame Street Muppets Baby Monster (Silent Elmo) ,Cookie Monster , Big Bird , Snuffy, Merry Monster , Rosita , Prairie Dawn , Zoe , Telly Monster Bert Ernie The Twiddlebugs Ernestine Grover Herry Oscar Count Von Count The Countess Slimey Grundgetta Little Jerry Big Jeffy Chrissy Rockin' Richard Baby Bear Papa Bear Mama Bear The Two-Headed Monster Benny Rabbit Humphrey Ingrid Natasha Sherry Netherland The Squirelles Shelley The Turtle The Martians Lulu Tony Professor Hastings Jerome Elizabeth Little Murray Sparkles Polly Darton Guy Smiley Monty Granny Fanny Nesselrode Chip And Dip Simba The Cat Little Bird Poco Loco Ralphie Arthur The Canary Indigo The Bluebird Arthur's Mommy Lora The Eagle The Log Bird Nani Bird Hoots The Owl Athena The Owl Leo Birdelli Birdnardo Birdolucci Auntie Audubon Leonard Birdseed Old Turkey Green Crow Tern Waiter Gulliver The Seagull Placido Flamingo Waldo The Woodpecker Madeline The Duck Alfred Duck Don Music Meryl Sheep Lamby Colambo Gladys The Cow Natalie The Cow Kathleen The Cow Maxine The Cow Buster The Horse Fred The Wonder Horse Summer Squall Pony Marian Joey Monkey Davey Monkey Wolfgang The Seal Koko The Penguin Shivers The Penguin Louie Mae Froggy Kermit The Frog Mumford Biff Sully Roxie Marie Ferlinghetti Donizetti The Grand High Triangle Lover Norman Betty Lou Charlie Farley Kingston Livingston III Roosevelt Franklin Suzetta Something Smart Tina Hardhead Henry Harris Baby Breeze Mrs. Franklin Herbert Birdsfoot Sherlock Hemlock Watson Annie Afghan Furry Godmother Truckee The Dalmatian Dawg The Dog Terry Terrier Dieter Dachshund Dimples The Dog Iggy The Collie Lefty Preston Rabbit Rudder Rabbit Harriet Hare Mr. Squigglebottom Stephanie Chicken Super Chicken Stuntkip Kyle The Rooster Marissa The Mouse Sidney The Camel Alligator Sandy The Snake Toucan Macaw Jamie Fox Warren Wolf Dr. Nobel Price Chicago The Lion Butch The Tiger Flo Bear Honkers Yellow Dinger Sheldon The Turtle Jumpin' Jack Rabbit Robin Floyd Fluter-Tooter Flo Fluter-Tooter Claude Cuckoo Carlotta Cuckoo Cathy Cuckoo Penelope Pinfeathers Earl E. Bird Crow The Oinker Sisters Spot The Pig Lassie The Goat Iago The Donkey Turkey Lurkey Weasel Mr. Beaver Lightning The Reindeer Little Richard The Baby Squirrel Jimmy The Squirrel Park Ranger Squirrel Basil Louis Dodi Katie Chaos Blue Jay Bernice The Pigeon (now Used as a Puppet) Dove Harvey Monster Clancy Kermit The Forg Maurice Monster Bruce Monster Cookie Monster's Grandma Harry Monster Stuie Monster Rosemary Steven Frazzle Bennett Snerf Arlene Frantic Fenwick Billy Deena Pearl The Day Care Monsters Googel Narf Phoebe Mel Funella Furchester Furgus Fuzz Phoebe Furchester Fuzz Gonger Colonel Mustard Lulu Lemon Ethel Bay Mertz Dexter Leo The Party Monster Parker Monster Forgetful Jones Clemintine Rodeo Rosie Bad Bart Sam The Busby Twins Cyranose de Bergerac Roxanne Horatio The Elephant Prairie Dawn's Mom Bill Smith Mr. Johnson Simon Soundman Barkley Humans Susan, Gordon , Mr. Hooper , Gina , Miles , Gabi , Maria , Luis , Olivia , David , Savion , Mike , Bob , Linda , Celina , Ruthie , Angela , Jamal , Carlo , Lexine , Muppeteers Kevin Clash , Alice Dinnean , Joey Mazzarino , Caroll Spinney , Martin P. Robinson , Carmen Osbahr , Fran Brill , Jim Henson , Frank Oz , Jerry Nelson , Richard Hunt , David Rudman , Pam Aciero , Stephanie D'Abruzzo , Louise Gold , Julianne Buescher, Brian Muehl, Michael Earl, Kathryn Mullen, Karen Prell Executive Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente Coordinating Producer: April Chadderdon Line Producer: Stephanie Longardo Senior Producer: Tim Carter Producers: Melissa Dino, Benjamin Lehmann, Ronda Music Lask Directors: Kevin Clash, Ken Diego, Moses Edinborough, Jim Martin, Ted May, Joey Mazzarino, Jonathan Geragthy , Nadine Zylstra Head Writer: Joey Mazzarino Writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, J Milligan,Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Ed Valentine, Belinda Ward, John Weidman Head Writer (Elmo’s World): Judy Freudberg Co-executive producer (Elmo's World): Kevin Clash Production designers: Victor DiNapoli, Bob Phillips Project director (Abby's Flying Fairy School): Christine Walters Additional Voices For Abby’s Flying Fairy School: Jeremy Redleaf, Jessica Stone Puppets, Costumes, Props: Jason Weber with Connie Peterson, Rollie Krewson,Polly Smith, Andrea Detwiler, Michelle Hickey, Anney McKilligan, Lara MacLean,Chelsea Carter, Molly Light, Marc Borders, Loryn Brantz Music Director: Bill Sherman Director of Music Arrangements: Joe Fielder Songs By Chris Jackson, Stephen Lawrence, Mark Radice, Kathryn Raio, JP Rende,Paul Rudolph, Adam Schlesinger, Bill Sherman, Russell Velazquez Art Director: Bob Phillips Prop Coordinator: Keith Olsen Art Direction/graphics: Rickey Boyd, Pete Ortiz Abby's Flying Fairy School characters designed by: Peter de Seve Technical Director: Tom Guadarrama Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Shaun Harkins Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York ©1989 Children´s Television Workshop. Category:Sesame Street Episodes Category:Sesame Street Seasons